Dating
by Skye
Summary: If they both like each other, then they should date, Chinatsu concludes. They do like each other, right? Yui/Chinatsu


_Notes: I wrote after the first five episodes aired. Contains an asexual character, and romance between her and another character._

**Dating**

* * *

><p>"Chinatsu-chan, you're cute," Yui said, even smiling slightly as she did.<p>

Chinatsu blushed heavily at this. It was an offhanded, quickly forgotten comment by Yui as her attention was soon occupied again by Kyouko. Chinatsu tried not to be so annoyed at Kyouko for having stolen their moment away, and just sat in a cloud of bliss, trying to burn that instant clearly and permanently into her memory.

"Chinatsu-chan, are you okay?" Akari asked, suddenly breaking into her daydream. "You look sick."

"Yeah, if you're not feeling well, it's okay to go home," Yui said.

"No, I'm fine!" Chinatsu insisted. Though she wasn't really completely fine, she would be much better if Kyouko would just leave, or maybe just stop hanging all over Yui. She was surprised that she soon got her wish as Kyouko exited the room, muttering something that Chinatsu didn't really pay attention to. She just smiled, happy that her chance was here. "Yui-senpai!" she said, hopping over and giving her a friendly hug.

"Hey, Chinatsu-chan," Yui greeted, still looking over her work as she did.

"You think I'm cute, Yui-senpai? So, you like me then?" Chinatsu asked.

"Ah," Yui said awkwardly. She blinked in surprise at the question. "Well, yeah," she said. "You really are cute, Chinatsu-chan."

Chinatsu was so happy to hear this, she gave Yui another hug. "I like you too, Yui-senpai!"

"Oh, well, thanks," Yui said.

"Since we like each other, why don't we go on a date?" Chinatsu asked.

"Ah?" Akari exclaimed. Oh, that's right, Chinatsu thought as she heard her, Akari was still in the room. She was easy to forget about, but also easy to ignore. Chinatsu still looked eagerly to Yui for her response.

"Um, you want to do something that mundane with me?" Yui asked.

"You don't?" Chinatsu whimpered. "Didn't you just say you liked me, Yui-senpai?"

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just I never saw myself doing something like that," Yui said sheepishly. "Oh well. I think it might be fun to go on a date with you, anyway. Why don't we?"

"Eh?" Akari exclaimed again.

"I'm back!" Kyouko said. She observed the room, and spotted Chinatsu glomping onto Yui. "Oh? So that's how it is right now?" Kyouko said, and then took the cue to move closer to the two and then squeezed Chinatsu with her own hug. "Chinatsu!" she said.

"Yui-senpai," Chinatsu cried, hugging onto her tighter in fright. "Please help."

"Come on, that's enough, everyone," Yui said, and everyone went back to their seats.

"So what's going on? Did something happen?" Kyouko asked.

"Th-Th-They're going on a date," Akari said.

"Oh?" Kyouko took a look at the other two. Neither seemed bothered by Akari's statement. "Taking Chinatsu on a date, huh? I guess I'll have to come along."

"Oh, well-" Yui began.

"No way!" Chinatsu said. "Dates are for two people. So it'll just be the two of us."

"Well, I guess traditionally they are," Yui said. She laughed nervously, feeling a little tense at the atmosphere building between her longtime friend and this girl who was crushing on her.

Kyouko's intense gaze then fell on Yui herself. "Yui..." Kyouko began. She rolled up her sleeve and went toward Yui, her eyes gleaming. "How could you make a move on Chinatsu-chan when I wasn't even in the room to defend her!"

Yui had to sigh as chaos erupted in the room. Chinatsu jumped to her defence as Kyouko continued on with verbally berating her, and playing at what else she might do to defend Chinatsu. Akari backed away from the scene, making a fuss. Kyouko finally calmed down, and they finished out their club meeting. While walking home, Yui could see Kyouko was holding back from saying anything as Chinatsu held onto Yui's arm and discussed their upcoming date.

Things still went pretty smoothly, considering. But Yui was glad when she was finally home. She hadn't meant to upset Kyouko by accepting Chinatsu's invitation. Kyouko's crush on Chinatsu had never seemed too serious after all, just a little fawning because of who she resembled. Well, that was probably all it was, anyway.

But what about Chinatsu's crush on herself? Yui wasn't really sure what to make of that. It wasn't really in her nature to jump at something like a date, since Yui thought she related to these kind of things differently than others, not feeling the urge to participate in the ritual, but she hadn't closed the door on the idea completely. And now, she was looking forward to it. It really might be fun, having a date with Chinatsu.

Sunday soon arrived, and Yui went to their pre-arranged meeting spot at the right time. She was about five minutes early, but Chinatsu was still there. Chinatsu smiled instantly as she saw Yui, and waved and ran over to her. "Oh, Chinatsu-chan," Yui said. She wasn't used to seeing her like this, not only out of her school uniform but also all dressed up. "You look really nice."

Chinatsu blushed. "Thank you, Yui-senpai," she said. She closed her eyes and grabbed onto Yui's arm, snuggling against her.

"Um, Chinatsu-chan, we should get going if we want to get everything done today, right?"

"Right," Chinatsu nodded, though she would be content to just do this all day, maybe somewhere more private, though.

Yui, on the other hand, was restless. She was happy to get going, stopping from shop to shop that Chinatsu had previously mentioned was in this area. She did find all the places interesting.

They ended up in a cake shop, and Chinatsu insisted on treating both of them. Yui let her pick the cakes for both of them, and they soon had matching orders in front of them. "This is really good, Chinatsu-chan. Have you been here before?"

"Yeah... I thought you might really like it here, Yui-senpai," Chinatsu said. She was happy that everything seemed to be going well.

"Well then, I guess we've been everywhere you mentioned already. Ready to go?" Yui said.

"Oh, well, yeah," Chinatsu said. She was disappointed it was over already, and nothing really exciting had happened. But it had been nice, and she had gotten some of the alone time with Yui that she'd been craving.

"Oh, Chinatsu-chan, wait a minute," Yui said.

"Hm?" Chinatsu said, turning around. She gasped as Yui was suddenly right next to her, hand on her face. "Yu-Yu-Yui-senpai," Chinatsu stammered.

"There," Yui said. "Oh, sorry if I startled you, Chinatsu-chan. I was just getting some frosting off. I should have asked first." Yui casually licked the frosting off her hand.

Chinatsu's face turned bright red. "Ah..." she said, tripping as she saw that.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yui asked.

"Y-Yeah," Chinatsu said. "Next time... You could probably lick it right from my face, Yui-senpai."

"No way, I wouldn't embarrass you like that." Yui laughed and waved her hand, dismissing the suggestion.

"Oh," Chinatsu said. She was going to say she wouldn't have been embarrassed at all, but she supposed in a public setting like this maybe she would have been. Though for the enjoyment she would have gotten out of it, it would have definitely been worth it.

"Hey, why don't we go to my place? If you have time, I mean," Yui said.

"Yes! I mean, I do! Let's go!"

Yui smiled. It would be fun to have her around, rather than play games by herself, though Kyouko may or may not show up. They traveled back to Yui's apartment together, and then sat together as Yui booted up the console.

Chinatsu cuddled against Yui as she watched her play. Yui turned toward her. "Are you sure you don't want to try a two-player game, Chinatsu-chan? I think I have some you might like."

"No, I'm fine just like this," Chinatsu said. Watching Yui's game was entertaining enough. Not to mention if they put on a two-player game, she couldn't concentrate on enjoying the atmosphere.

"Alright then," Yui said. As she kept playing, she felt Chinatsu grow more and more relaxed next to her. Looking at her, she could see that she'd fallen asleep. Yui grinned. "Chinatsu-chan, you really do look cute," she muttered, not really wanting to wake her up.

But as Yui began to move to get up, the sleeping Chinatsu also moved. Yui carefully took her and lowered her to the floor.

"Yui-senpai?" Chinatsu muttered. As he opened her eyes she saw Yui hovering over her. She blushed, but then closed her eyes, getting ready to kiss her. Instead, she felt Yui's presence moving away. She sat up and frowned.

"Oh, Chinatsu, you awake?" Yui said.

"Yeah," Chinatsu said.

"Then, well, I guess you'll be wanting to head back soon, huh?" Yui said.

"Yeah..." Chinatsu said. So Yui just wanted her to leave, huh? "Yui-senpai... You don't really like me, do you?" Chinatsu said gloomily. She'd been floating in a daydream all day, hadn't she? Though she was nice enough and all, Yui just wasn't that into her, Chinatsu thought.

"What are you saying? Of course I do."

"I mean, not the way I like you," Chinatsu said.

"Um, well, that's kind of complicated to say... I do really like you, though."

"You're straight, aren't you?"

"Well, for me it's not really a matter of gay, straight, bi," Yui said. She wasn't even really sure she could explain it to Chinatsu, she was having trouble enough explaining it to herself. "I just don't think I fit in with any of that, you know?"

"Not even with me?" Chinatsu said.

Yui looked at Chinatsu's watery eyes and sighed. "Well, I don't know," she said. Yui saw Chinatsu appeared even more upset at having heard that. "Chinatsu-chan, I really do like you. I don't really get what other people think is so great about romance and all that, so I wouldn't go on a date with just anyone, you know?"

"You wouldn't?"

"Yeah, it's kind of bothersome, the whole thing seems overrated. But I still thought it might be fun dating you, Chinatsu-chan. I usually think it's weird, but I liked that you had a crush on me. Not going too fast or anything, but I really do think you're cute, and kind of sweet."

Chinatsu pulled Yui close and kissed her. As she pulled back, Chinatsu saw that Yui was surprised. "Does it disgust you?" she asked.

"Oh, no, not really," Yui said. She didn't get all crazy about this kind of thing the way others seemed to, but it certainly didn't disgust her or anything. It was somewhat pleasant, except... "You really surprised me, though. A little warning, next time."

"So... We can kiss again?" Chinatsu said.

"Um, yeah. But let's not take it too fast, though," Yui said. "Maybe I'm weird, but I do like you. I enjoyed today, we should try a... date again soon."

"Yeah!" Chinatsu said.

Yui was happy that Chinatsu seemed to understand her sentiment, if only a little, and still seemed pretty happy. Chinatsu stayed a few minutes longer, and they had snacks and chatted, before Chinatsu said, "I guess I really should get going."

"Yeah," Yui said. She followed Chinatsu to the door, reminiscing on the events on today. She really had enjoyed it, she really liked being around the other girl, and just wished that Chinatsu really believed that. "Chinatsu-chan..." she said as Chinatsu was at the door.

"Hm?" Chinatsu said.

"I guess it's good-bye for today," Yui said. She leaned toward Chinatsu, getting ready to kiss, her, then stopped. It wouldn't really be nice to surprise her like that after she'd asked that Chinatsu not do that to her. But as Yui pulled away and opened her eyes, she noticed that Chinatsu's eyes were closed, her face moved forward, readily anticipating a kiss. Well, then...

Yui moved forward again and kissed Chinatsu quickly on the lips. She smiled at her as she pulled away. Chinatsu seemed to have enjoyed it, as she was smiling herself, a blush on her face. By seeing that, Yui was also pleased. "Well, then until next time," Yui said.

Chinatsu nodded, and then hugged Yui again. "You're the best, Yui-senpai!" she said before heading out the door, running quickly, thinking with excitement that things between them were really working out, after all.


End file.
